


Gym Buds

by koffeebean



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, M/M, RaydiaWeek2018, Socros is background and only mentioned, Viren is a bad parent, claudia is precious, mainly for raydia, originally posted on my tumblr, sorry but i can finally have a wlw pairing that people actually read, usually all mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffeebean/pseuds/koffeebean
Summary: Rayla & Soren + becoming buddies at the gym and bonding after being the only two people who told a jerk to back off when he was being rude, becoming friends and working out together because they're nice~ [prompt fromtarmacgayon tumblr]In a nutshell - Viren treats Claudia harshly and grounds her. Soren sneaks her out to the gym. Claudia meets a blonde girl and falls for her.





	Gym Buds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfdecenthumanbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/gifts).



> I tried to stick to the prompt as accurately as I could but I think I managed.

Soren stopped his workout and wiped his brow with his shirt. God could this day go any worse? Sure, he'd usually love the gym, exell at the release of anger in the form of physical exercise. And if he were to grow jacked from his anger towards his father, it was more of a bonus than anything.

Of course, today was different.

It had started out fine, he even did ten extra push ups when he woke up, a rare good mood in the morning. Anybody who knew him knew knew exactly how bad he was with the mornings, and why would he be good with them? He needed his rest. He was a growing guy. Anyways, he was proud for the ease he got out of bed with, especially since it was an extra twenty minutes earlier than usual! Claudia was already awake and not in the room anymore, but then again she usually was awake at that time, so he didn't think much of it.

It was when he went downstairs for breakfast the whole rare good-morning mood changed. He sat down at the table, Claudia across from him. She was quiet. Too quiet. She refused to tell him why, but eventually he got the truth out. It had involved Dad, as usual. 

Dad had ordered her to stay in all day after he found out she was talking to Callum last night on the phone. “I don't want you talking to anybody when you've been grounded, Claudia.” 

Soren felt his blood boil thinking about it. How could his father treat Claudia like that. She didn't even like guys, she even told him that much. He didn't care. Only wanted to grasp onto the idea that his daughter was still straight and punishing her for talking to a male friend.

Soren was really not looking foward to the day he was to come out. To say that he was dating Marcos. No matter how much he loved his boyfriend, he was not ready to tell his dad.

“Soren? Are you alright?”

Soren looked over to the bench beside his. Claudia looked at him with concern laced across her face. She wasn't even using the machine, just sitting on it.

And okay, maybe he snuck his very-grounded sister out of the house for the day.

“Yeah, I'm okay,” Soren said, forcing a smile onto his face. Claudia narrowed her eyes at him, knowing his fake smile far too much to be comforted by it. 

“Is it Marcos?”

“Wha- no. Me and Marcos are fine.”

Claudia let out at puff of air and relief swept across her features. Really? She had thought Marcos and he were in at fight? Oh god, what if they were and he just didn't realise it? What if that's why he still hadn't answered his text? Sure he only sent it twenty minutes ago, but still. 

“It's Dad,” Soren answered at last, shaking the thoughts of fighting with Marcos out of his head and resuming his workout, this time leaving out his earphones. He wanted to talk with Claudia.

“Oh… I wouldn't worry, Sore-Bear. He probably didn't mean-”

“Hey, you using that bench?” a heavily accented voice asked from in front of them. Soren looked up at the same time Claudia did to see a girl with the strangest pure white hair. She was around about about Claudia's age, clad in black workout gear, and looking pretty red in the face. Was she okay?

“Oh, sorry!” Claudia scrambled ungracefully off the workbench so the girl could take her spot. Come to think of it, Claudia was starting to go red as well. Were they both sick? At the same time? Soren really didn't want Claudia to be sick for the rest of the weekend…

Soren felt his whole face pale. 

No, not because of the possible sickness in the household, it was because of the very angry man that had just entered the gym, heading straight for them.

Viren. Dad.

“Claudia, come with me at once,” Viren said as soon as he came to a stop in front of them, “or have you forgotten that you are grounded?” Claudia shifted uncomfortably, glancing once at Soren. Soren opened his mouth to defend her, but not before the white-haired girl had the same idea.

“Oi, what's it to you?” she asked, standing up off Claudia's bench that she had just claimed a few seconds ago, her whole body screaming defense. “She's just standing there, not even doing anything. I thought you'd want them going to a gym. It's healthy, ain't it?”

Viren and Claudia looked to the girl in shock. Soren had seen this girl around the gym a few times but never before had he expected her to have such bite. When Viren seemed to get over his initial shock, he straightened out his face to show no emotion. Just a hard shell. “I do not think that you should be telling me how to raise my own children.”

“Oh, I think I should. She has a life you know. Let her live it.”

Viren blinked at the three of them, and Soren tried his best to look angry and defensive. It must have worked, because Viren wrinkled up his nose. “Fine, but you're now both grounded. No phones or anything of the sort for two weeks.” After finally sensing he had the upper hand in the situation, he turned and all but stormed out of the gym, slamming the door behind him. A few people looked around at the noise, but soon returned to what they were doing.

Soren instantly turned to this girl. “Okay, you have got to teach me how to do that,” he smiled.

“Do what? Stand up for yourself?”

Soren nodded.

“Gladly,” she said, turning back to them, “I'm Rayla.” She stuck out a hand to Claudia, and Soren felt as though he was being ignored. Why? Soren would usually introduce himself to a group instead of one specific person. 

Well, except for that one time when he met Marcos… _oh_.

Soren smirked knowingly as he looked between his sister and this new girl, _Rayla_ , and he just knew he'd be seeing alot more of her. He also knew he'd be bringing his sister to alot more gym sessions.

Even Viren couldn't ruin his good mood now. He had a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @[honey-bow](https://honey-bow.com) on tumblr so you can come scream at me there!!


End file.
